snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Ocean Jones
' Name ': Ocean Tea Jones Age ': 28+ '''DOB ': October 11, 2033 '''Student life : Was a Slytherin at Hogwarts (2045 - 2052) Current Occupation : Back at working in the family Tea Plantation "Wistful Leaves Inc." Previous Occupation : Hogwarts' Groundskeeper (2064-65) Marital status : Single yet compromised''' Appearance :' Standing at 6'2" Ocean weighs 189 lbs. He possess shaggy pale blond hair and a set of almond shaped gray eyes. There is a great cluster of freckles on his chest and back (not that he'll pick up a habit of walking around shirtless on school grounds) and he has several scars: a big ol' one on his hip from a wipeout during a Surfing Trip on Jay Bay in South Africa, small scars on both knees from skating accidents and a burn on his left forearm from a Potions "accident". '''History/Background :' Ocean’s parents not disclosed were American Hippies who moved to Europe to start their own Tea Plantation: “Wistful Leaves Inc.” The company was left to their only son Ocean upon their tragic death during a safari trip to Africa. The happy couple was trampled by a distressed elephant. Losing his parents at age 8 he was raised by his Uncle Bert who was considered the family's black sheep but he was a great philosopher (or so he thought) and instructed Ocean on how to live a stress free life. By the age of 10, Ocean was already quite adept at many board sports his favorite being Surfing mainly because of the weather and the more than nice scenery. A past Hogwarts student, he excelled as a Slytherin Student. He wasn’t particularly popular but he did have a large group of friends, all Slytherin. He was quite good at Transfiguration and Charms, creating several new experimental spells while he was at it. Many which are still a secret. When he was younger he had a bit of a reckless streak and was into board sports like snowboarding, skating and surfing so from those he suffered many injuries. The worst was a broken hip from being pulled under the waves and crashing against a reef. If it wasn’t because he always carries his wand stashed in secret pockets he wouldn’t have made it out alive. Not to mention the countless times he was burned with exploding experimental potions. Ocean accepted the job as Groundskeeper in search of a new adventure. Not that he wasn't happy growing tea leaf after tea leaf but the job was dull and he had always been a wanderer. Although he'll never admit it, he does have a soft spot for kids and one days hopes to have a large group of brats of his own, which he'll force to work at his family tea plantation in exchange for fatherly love. (heh! Just kidding! Sort of...) Allergies: None Hobbies: '''Surfing, Skating, Snowboarding, Gardening. '''Likes: '''Tea, Pastries, Crups, Play wrestling, poetry, theater and classical music '''Dislikes: Phonies. Prissy Pants and Cheese Weasels. Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Staff Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2052 Category:Groundskeeper